wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcie Strong (Marked)
FhSBSjbwEZs The Second War This was a time that she does not remember, but has heard all too much about. She was born just prior to this time, in the magnificant capital of Strom, fabled for its elite military. The nation had been strained by the destructive force of the Dark Horde, who had made its push north into Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas but had prevented the loss of their capital and much of their land. The Dark Horde had displaced millions, scattering the Human populations northward during their campaign, many finding refuge within the nations capital. Following the defeat of the Orcish Horde, the Human race was once again free to return to their homelands, but many only found the destruction left behind by the war as they returned south. The kingdom of Strom had been the most powerful of those nations, and the war had taken its toll on the military power it once harboured, but it remained a prosperous nation for Marcie to grow up in. Her father had been a knight in the Strom Army, and her mother a mage, fighting against the Dark Horde throughout the Second War and assisting as they pushed the Horde back into the Dark Portal. They survived the entire ordeal, luckily, and were able to provide the blood parents for their child, unlike many other families within Strom who's children remained in foster care following the war. She looked up to her parents, the fact that they both had survived the entire war amazed her, motivating her further to fill the shoes of these war heroes. Both parents were pro-military, the views funneling down into her as she grew. When she came of age, she joined the elite forces of Strom's army, recieving training to become a Knight of Stromgarde over the years both at home and while on duty. During this training, she recieved knowledge in bowmanship, swordsmanship, and shield tactics. The Third War Now twenty, she had been stationed at the far reaches of Hillsbrad to hold back the Scourge threat from overtaking their nation, as it ravaged through the lands of Lordaeron. Shortly after, she had been recalled back to the city to serve in the fleet heading across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, and had fought in the war against the Burning Legion on Mount Hyjal. It was here that she met and befriended a certain Abigail Ryan, of whom she remained friends with to this day. Shortly after, in the newly formed Theramore Encampment (Not yet a stronghodl), she requested a transfer back home of which was luckily approved. To be quite blunt, she returned to a nation in distraught. As the Stromgardians had held off the Scourge, the Syndicate and Boulderfist Ogres had began an invasion on the nation, overtaking much of its land. She watched as the capital city was sieged and partially taken over, as she had arrived just weeks beforehand. They had attacked the nation when it was most vunerable, and had succeeded in leaving the nation in ruins. The army, however, was all but gone, and remained a force to be reckoned with as they stationed strongpoints within the capital city and at the location now known as Refuge Point. She still had her parents, however, and was restationed at Refuge Point alongside her mother. As the Stromgardian army had become succeptable to guerrilla warfare, they found themselves adapting. In short, they began new training programs, one of which revolved around a new form of urban and guerrilla archery tactics, in which they were taught more the hunter side of bowmanship, as opposed to merely knowing how to use a bow. As a personell in the military, Marcie was obliged to undergo this, and as she underwent this her own mother agreed to passing down her heritage of magic to her daughter. It was at this point in time that she took it upon herself to drop the sword and shield in battle, in order to hone into this new form of archery that she had stumbled upon. Life became quite silent, albiet taxing and stressfull following the end of the Third War, and it was then that she took up literature, a side-profession forced on her as a "catch" to being taught to manipulate magic for free, from her Mother. The Burning Crusade It would be a long six years before she would make her way out of the destroyed nation, as she found herself travelling to Stormwind to join the war against what Burning Legion soldiers remained in the Outlands. This was fueled by her grudge against the Burning Legion, who's invasion of Azeroth allowed for the destruction of her homeland. Upon arriving at Stormwind, she signed on as a freelance soldier to help fight the war in the alien world of former Draenor. It was a bloody and long-fought campaign, but she perservered, finding herself back in the capital of Stormwind shortly after the defeat of Illidan. Wrath of the Lich King As much of the planets races rallied their armies up against the might of the Scourge in Northrend, she refused to take part in yet another war, her grudge against the Legion having been sedated. Instead, she remained in Stormwind and was hired by the army to train several units of knights, her history as a Stromgardian Knight proving herself useful to the war effort. She was released after the defeat of Arthas on her own request, finding once again an almost peaceful living within the city walls, alongside having become all too comfortable with the lightness of a bow, as opposed to a bulky sword and shield. Cataclysm She was left with little else to do following the Cataclysm, mostly keeping to herself as the city began to return to normal. Appearance *She bears a fine linen cloth, preferring this over the bulky armour she once wore in years before. *While she has a basic bow, she carries no quiver, preferring to conjure raw magic as her ammo of choice. *Alongside her left cheek, stretching to under her left ear, are four claw marks left behind from the Scourge. *On her belt, would be only a satchel, and a coinpurse. *On the bottom of her longbow would hang a small carved wooden owl, attached by a light leather strap. *Around her neck would hang her Stromgardian Militia medallion, held there by a basic metal chain. *On her side, would be a small commoners sword, for that situation that you never expect. She has also published a number of books, one of the most notable being the Herbalism Identification Handbook. Verdant fields, once stained red, there stands a child, in a nation now dead. From blood once spilt, in the endless fight, comes fear and sorrow, on this coldest night. Why do they stand, in the endless fray, for honour and loyalty, one may say. On any foreign land, under any mournful sky, for us they fight, for us they die. She picks up her sword, defeating her fear, accepting her death, which may be near. No longer a child, She stands with her own, To die for her people, Her fate is sown. Category:Characters